tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Blockade
Large and slow, BLOCKADE has a very simple role: to sit in one place and shoot anybody who tries to get past him. He’s an excellent shot with a variety of long range and short range weapons regardless of whether in robot mode or his slow but heavily armored hover tank mode. His most impressive munition is the tachyon shell he fires as a tank. Like him, it’s large and slow but it hits a wide area with a lot of damage at once, making it an effective area denial weapon. Blockade has the ability to power down only parts of his systems, saving energy so he can be awake and ready to shoot for a long time before he needs to go back and recharge. Unfortunately, it also means that it takes him a few moments to get moving again if he’s surprised while he’s settled in. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Blockade was built for the war and his job- sitting and shooting at anybody who tries to get past him. In the early days, there was plenty of call for his kind of talent- there were sieges and supply routes to sit in on. After the Ark left, there was less need for a big, slow brute like him. Elita One and her minibots’ guerilla tactics made his work practically obsolete. He was sent into stasis to save energy and basically forgotten until someone reviewed the Decepticon’s records of mothballed troops and decided that he’d be useful again. MUX History: OOC Notes Blockade is lazy and more than happy to be a grunt. He goes where he's ordered, but can't be bothered to put forth any more effort than that. Over millions of years of sieges and guard duty, he's picked up pretty much any vice that will help pass the time without getting him put on punishment detail. He drinks, he gambles, and he gossips. He shoots things for fun when he can get away with it. Blockade's too lazy to run when overwhelmed. He'll just stay put and shoot until he's knocked down. Logs 2018 * October 14 - "While the Cat's Away" - Spike runs into Blockade and Vortex while the two Decepticons are out drinking, and hears some interesting rumors. Oct 15 - Soundwave and Nightbird's duel >*Blockade sits in front of the camera, peering at the lens for a moment*< Okay, looks like it's recording. Alright, so, let's start with the beginning. Soundwave got this call from the Dominicons and went out to talk to them, and then he comes back a little bit later with a big box of seeker parts. Said it was the Rainmakers and it was a gift to Trypticon, and he was going to take them back to repair bay to make sure they didn't have any bugs or booby traps in them. So, while he's doing this, Nightbird asks about cleaning up some energon stains, and Soundwave didn't like that. And they kept arguing back and forth and finally Bludgeon suggested they fight it out, so they went outside Tarn and had an old-fashioned throw down right there. Now, Nightbird got him right off with a kick that left a giant dent in his helmet, and Soundwave couldn't hit her back. The big guy tried, but I think he was getting feedback or something from his attacks, cause he acted like it hurt. And then Nightbird, she threw him to the ground. Soundwave got up from that and was making everything shake, and she even dodged that by grappling him with a line and using it to pull her right up where she could stab him through the chest with her sword. Clean through. Soundwave just dropped like a stone after that, leaking energon everywhere, and Nightbird grabbed him by the face and dragged him back into Trypticon. He was fragged for sure. And that's the last I saw of him. That's it. Uh, Blockade out. *he fumbles for the controls and turns off the feed* October 19 - "Show Business" Cobra adds a Decepticon touch to their propaganda. December 9 - "Tapesitting" A stressed Soundwave leaves Harbinger with a friendly grunt. December 12 - "Big and Small" Blockade and Harbinger chat at a scenic spot. 2019 * January 4 - "Busy Night at the Rollout" - Soundwave buys drinks at the Rollout, and a crowd shows up to drink them. * March 14 - "The Ibex Blockade - Decepticons" - The Decepticons have blockaded Ibex Spaceport, and the neutrals have called for help. The Autobots send some of their heavy hitters in answer. Players Blockade was created and is played by Stryck. References ---- Category:Characters Category:Decepticons Category:Mayhem Attack Squad Category:OCs Category:Transformers